


Star Wars and Schemes

by gayfangirltrash



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/pseuds/gayfangirltrash
Summary: Tired of witnessing their mutual pining, Flynn and co. make a plan to get Reggie and Nick together.Written for JATP Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Star Wars and Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> For @random-nerd-3 on tumblr :)
> 
> i am so sorry for how bad this is,,, i wasn't having the best month mental health wise, so it didn't turn out exactly how i wanted it to, but i hope you like it none the less! The end is kind of rushed, and its less fluffy than i hoped, so im sorry about that...

As far back as he could remember, Reggie had liked Nick. He couldn’t recall when he had realized, but looking back he noticed that it had always been there. But did the acknowledgement of being in love with his best friend mean Reggie did anything about it? No. And it was _very_ frustrating for their friends.

“You guysss, when can we intervene and make these himbos get together?” Flynn asked one day after a particularly insufferable band practice.

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out eventually Flynn,” Julie reassured.

“Thats what you’ve said the past _five times_.” Flynn flopped on the couch.

“She’s right you know.”

“Alex not you too,” Julie groaned.

He raised his hands in surrender. “Look, I love Reg but he really is an _idiot_. He told me four months ago that he has a crush on Nick. Yes, we’ve known forever, and wanted to let them figure it out on there own, but _god_ Who realizes they have feelings, fully accepts it, and then doesn’t make a move? Its like he wants to be lonely forever.”

“Umm, Luke? He waited over a year before asking me out?”

“No, see thats different. He realized he liked you, lived in denial for ten months, wrote you a love song, then put on an impromptu performance in front of the entire school, embarrassing both himself and you.”

“I thought it was sweet!”

“It wasn’t. It was mortifying. He somehow forgot it was a duet and had to sing half of it in falsetto. But anyways, thats not the point. The point is, Reggie is in complete acknowledgment of how he feels, and he has decided to just live with it. He actively pines, and yet he doesn’t have plans to ask Nick out. I asked him when he was going to make a move, and you know what he said? Never. He said _never_!”

Julie considered this for a moment. “Okay. You may have a point.”

Alex snorted. “Ya think?”

“I’ve got it!” Flynn shouted, making everyone jump.

“Got what?” Julie asked.

“Our plan, duh. We have to set them up.”

“Yeah, Flynn, thats the idea.”

“Not just on a date, you morons. We have to make it ~special~. We have to design a situation in which they end up realizing their feelings for each other.” She turned to Julie and Alex. “It has to be like something from fanfiction.”

“What?”

“Flyynnn, Oh my god.”

“Ah shut up. My idea is fabulous, and since its the best so far, its what we’re going with.”

“Its the _only_ idea we’ve heard so far.”

“Thats besides the point. Okay, time to cast the scenarios votes. I say we do “there was only one bed”. Its fluffy, easy to pull off, and has an almost 80% likelihood of working.”

“Hold up,” Julie interjected. “Whats the other 20%?”

“Seriously Julie? You’re condoning this?”

“Shhhhhh, you two. To answer you’re question, Jules, there is always the possibility that either Nick or Reggie will wake up, see the other drooling/snoring/looking ugly, and completely abandon any feelings they had,” Flynn explained.

Julie and Alex stared at her.

“What??? You guys have never had that happen to you?”

“NO!”

Flynn waved them off. “Anyways, we’re doing this, so lets get planning!”

***

**Gay Chaos**  
**Flynn:** friends. enemies. people i am indifferent to. tonight, i invite you all to an elegant extravaganza, taking place in the molina studio. attendance is mandatory. if you fail to come, i will eat your toes. 

**Flynn** : time: 7:30pm 12/15/20 - 11:30am 12/16/20 

**Flynn** : attire: your comfiest clothes/pajamas. StarWars themed would be preferable, but i recognize some of us are not huge nerds, so that is optional. 

**Carrie** : bold of you to assume some of us don’t already have plans 

strong>Flynn: you dont. i called all your guardians, and they have granted me permission to take you hostage for the night. you have no excuse not to come. 

**Flynn** : no need to rsvp, just show up on time/earlier with snacks and bedding. we have limited sleeping space so it is first come first serve. 

**All but Yearning Idiots**

**Flynn:** okay everyone i need you all to arrive at 7:00 to the sleepover 

**Carrie:** why? 

**Flynn:** you may have noticed this whole thing is very last minute. you may also have noticed that this grouchat is missing two bi disasters. there is a reason for that and i will explain it at 7 when you all get here. 

**Willie:** so alex told me whats going on, i know why reggie and nick aren’t here, but why not luke? 

**Flynn:** because he yearns and hes an idiot, why else? 

**Julie:** we decided to leave him out because he cant keep a secret from reggie. and flynn, luke does not “yearn” 

**Alex:** yes he does 

**Flynn:** yes he does 

**Willie:** yes he does 

**Carrie:** yes he does 

**Flynn:** i hope everyone noticed she didn’t deny that hes an idiot 

**Julie:** okay, you can shut up now. everyone clear on when to arrive? stay silent if yes, im in the middle of homework and dont need my phone blowing up

**Carrie:** :) 

**Flynn:** :) 

**Willie:** :) 

**Alex:** :) 

**Julie:** SHUT UP 

Just before 7:30, Reggie arrived at the molina house. Noticing the absence of cars, he stood in the driveway staring for a moment.

“Hey Reg!” 

Reggie turned, and saw Nick walking up the driveway, wearing death star pajamas and hauling a sleeping bag. 

“Hi! I like you pajamas,” he replied, smiling. He had known Nick liked star wars, but knowing he was hardcore enough to own a pajama set filled Reggies heart with warmth.

Nick looked sheepishly down at his clothes. “Thanks. I like yours too.”

“Ah look, the idiots are here!” Flynn shouted from the studio doors. “You guys are the last to arrive. We almost started without you.”

Reggie and Nick shared a confused look. “Its literally the time you told us to be here?” Nick said, though he couldn’t help but phrase it like a question. As Flynn rolled her eyes at them, he tried to discreetly check the time on his phone.

“Remember when i mentioned there was limited sleeping space? Yeah, some people actually care about their comfort. Although, i guess you guys lucked out, cause no one wanted the hide-a-bed.” She pushed the studio doors open wider and ushered them inside. “Throw you stuff anywhere and sit your asses down. Our star wars marathon starts now, and it goes until no ones awake to click ‘next’.”

Though he should be adjusted to it by now, Flynn’s ability to talk at lightspeed left Reggie’s brain grasping for straws. He set his giant bag of cheetos next to the other snacks, and dragged his blankets to the couch, which Julie had already set up. Vaguely, Reggie wondered why no one had claimed it, since it looked far more comfortable than the floor. But, since the end result benefited him, Reggie decided he didn’t care. He crawled onto the mattress and began making himself as comfortable as possible.

Nick followed, dropping his bag of snacks in the pile and looking around the room. The couch pressed against the wall, facing the tv. Directly in front of couch, blankets had been layered and pillows had been piled to create a large sleeping space, where the majority of the guests were already spread out. He raised an eyebrow at Carrie, who was staring directly at him with a smirk.

“What?” Nick asked, but Carrie just smiled wider and turned away.

True to her word, Flynn started the movie immediately. Before sitting down herself, she came over to Nick and shoved him onto the hide-a-bed. He toppled over, flailing wildly, before collapsing on Reggies lap. Thats when it hit him. The couch, when not pulled out, was a loveseat. When pulled out, the mattress was barely wider than a twin sized bed. What did this realization do to Nick? Well, it made him outright panic.

Nick couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t in love with his best friends. Unlike Reggie, his decision not to make a move had nothing to do with misguided views of love. It was based solely on the fact that he assumed his feelings were unrequited. 

“Whoa are you okay?” Reggie asked, helping Nick stand back up.

Nick managed to choke out, “Uh, yeah, sorry”, and sat down next to reggie. Their shoulders rested right next to each other, and if either of them moved at all, they brushed together. 

Around the middle of Revenge of the Sith, the commentary making fun of the prequels began to tucker out. By the end of the movie, everyone except Reggie had fallen asleep. He sat in the dark, debating whether to start the next movie, when he felt Nick slump onto his shoulder. He slowly looked at him. A strand of blonde hair had fallen to cover his eyes, and he was gently snoring. Reggie reached over and gently brushed the hair off his forehead. Closing his eyes, he leaned against Nick and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Flynn was the first to wake up. Untangling herself from the pile of teenagers on the floor, she stood to see Reggie and Nick clinging to each other in their sleep. Chuckling, she wondered if waking up like that would be enough for them to get over themselves and start dating. If not, she mused, she’d just have to try again.


End file.
